


Cherry Amaretto, My Love

by musicanova



Series: Barricade Boys AUs [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Parlour, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Enjolras, Café Musain, Equal Rights Club, Equal Rights Take Flight, Ice Cream Parlors, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Meeting, Pining Grantaire, because he's just perpetually angry, with a dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/pseuds/musicanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I saw you walking into the icecream parlor and accidentally said “please have my children” out loud and now I have to pretend I was talking to my ice cream" [<a href="http://the-au-where.tumblr.com/post/127179427734/prompt">x</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Amaretto, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feuillyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuillyish/gifts).



> I feel like a massive music nerd because I just had the biggest rant about the speculation of black Mozart and Beethoven (sorry Raveen I clogged up your messages didn't I have fun reading all that) you probably don't want to know my opinions but now that Raveen's got me thinking about it I can't get it off my mind so to put it simply: Mozart may have had Moorish ancestry, but he was not "Black Mozart". The portraits you see of "Black Mozart" are of Chevalier de Saint-Georges, who was _known as_ Black Mozart simply because he was 1. well he weren't white was he and 2. his musical talents were related back to that of one Johannes (something or rather starting with a C blah blah) Mozart (Y'all know him as Wolfgang Amadeus). On the other hand Beethoven very well could have had Moorish ancestry. The end I'm a huge music nerd someone stop me.
> 
> Sorry about that massive mood-killer. I was just feeling a little mad. PROCEED TO THE STORY, MY LOVES.

_**1628, Monday 11th January 2016** _

"Cherry Amaretto with chocolate chips?!" Grantaire gasped, hands clawing at the glass case. "You, employee man person, uh..." he squinted at the name tag pinned to the apron. "Courfeyrac! Can I please have two scoops of this cherry alcoholic goodness?" 

"And will that be cup or waffle cone for you today, sir?" Courfeyrac smiled.

Grantaire looked scandalised by the question, eyeing the employee before him. "Waffle cone, obviously!" He then coughed, as if realising how childish that may have sounded. "I mean, a waffle cone, please." 

He handed over the money in exchange for his ice cream with an ear-splitting grin, exiting the parlour with a skip-like step, just making it to the door when another customer came striding in, making Grantaire almost drop his beloved cherry amaretto ice cream. 

"Please have my children," he blurted out from behind the waffle cone, eyes almost bulging out of his head. 

"Excuse me?" the man who had just walked into the parlour quirked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, I uh..." Grantaire lost every bit of his cool guy air in seconds, scrambling for the right words in his brain. "You should really try the cherry amaretto. It's to die for." 

He left with an expeditious spring, all focus on  _getting the hell out of there oh my God he thinks I'm an idiot what am I going to do._

 

"So who exactly was that?" Enjolras asked a chuckling Courfeyrac, looking back through the door. 

"A guy who's really excited about our Cherry Amaretto and Chocolate Chips™ Ice Cream. My guess is he's been waiting for it to return since we replaced it with our Limited Edition Salted Caramel and Butterscotch Popcorn Supreme™," Courfeyrac said, still chuckling. 

"Right. Well, I just came in here to ask if you could put up your share of these posters for our meeting around the place, maybe one on your noticeboard," Enjolras said, jerking a thumb at the community noticeboard that oddly enough resided in the ice cream parlour. "And I'll see you on Friday night at the Musain. I expect you to be trying to recruit new members from your customers, but don't bother with the soccer mums, we don't need any of those remotely  _near_ us." 

"Of course, Master Enjolras," Courfeyrac replied in his most school-boy voice. (You know, the one where everyone speaks at once and ends up sounding like robots. Yeah, that one.)

"I'm holding you to that, Courf. At least two new members or you're preparing the next meeting by yourself," the man threatened, taking the offered tasting spoon of Cherry Amaretto and Chocolate Chips™ and walking out with a purposeful step, no doubt off to pin up more posters around the town. 

~*~

_**0645, Wednesday 13th January 2016** _

"Enjolras?" Courfeyrac answered his phone groggily, rubbing at his bleary eyes and looking over at his alarm clock.

_Christ, this man is crazy it's not even 7 yet!_

"How's your recruitment been going? Or are you going to have to be putting together the next meeting by yourself?" came the clipped answer, quick and straight to the point.

"Jesus, let a man sleep! Did you literally call me before 7 o'clock just to ask that?"

"You know how important this is to me; to the greater good of the world. There is no time constraints for that now answer me!"

"There was one little boy who looked particularly interested in joining with his sist-"

"A _little boy_ , Courfeyrac? Really?"

"Enjolras, don't judge before you've met him. I think you might even like him, alright?"

"The boy counts as half a person. You're still at risk at having to plan the next meeting by yourself. Now get some coffee in you and start your day." 

"He didn't even say bye," Courfeyrac grumbled, yawning and flopping back on his bed. For future reference, he thought, he should enforce a habit wherein his phone did not enter his bedroom, therefore no longer having the ability to wake him up at ungodly hours. 

Yes. That sounded wonderful.

Now, back to sleep.

~*~

_**1317, Thursday 14th January 2016** _

Courfeyrac had always thought that twiddling one's thumbs was merely an expression, until today, where he was, quite literally, standing around twiddling his thumbs and occasionally stealing a tasting spoon of ice cream while the manager wasn't looking. 

(What? Everyone did it, it wasn't just him.) 

He was just about ready to throw his apron off and mope on the ground when a customer walked in, and Courfeyrac knew that unruly dark brown hair, oh yes he did.

(Um. Cough. Cherry Amaretto Boy. Cough.)

"Courfeyrac, my man!" he grinned, making his way over in a casual waltz. "A Cherry Amaretto on the chocolate hundreds and thousands waffle cone pretty please?" 

"Of course, Monsieur," Courfeyrac smiled back, unsure of whether his relief was because there was finally someone to serve or the fact that it was Cherry Amaretto Boy again. 

(For Heaven's sake stop judging Courfeyrac, the guy was just funny! Besides, he had his eyes on someone else.) 

"Oh please, just call me R."

"R?" Courf asked, scooping up a generous load of ice cream onto the cone.

"Yeah, m'name's Grantaire." 

"Well Grantaire, here's your ice cream, and that will be a discount of one dollar if you agree on attending our first official meeting of _Equal Rights Take Flight_ for the year," said Courfeyrac, gesturing over to the community noticeboard where the red poster shone proudly, centre stage. 

"Equal Rights Take Flight?"

"Jehan thought it would be cool to make it rhyme, alright?" Courfeyrac smiled. "Now how about it? A dollar discount  _and_ you'll get to see Enjolras again." 

"Well the dollar discount sounds good, but who's Enjolras?" 

"Please have my children," he whispered softly, wicked smirk taking over his features. 

Grantaire blushed furiously, red cheeks a side effect of the comment rather than the alcohol he had undoubtedly been consuming. "I'll be there," he muttered, slapping down the money on the table one dollar short, and dutifully marching out of the store. 

"He shoots, he _scores_!" Courfeyrac cheered himself on with a fist pump to the air. "Dollar discount means he's  _coming_ ~!" he sang, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. 

~*~

_**1930, Friday 15th January 2016** _

"Thank you everyone for attending our first official meeting of _Equal Rights Take Flight_ for 2016!" Enjolras spoke, calling out to the room. "Last year, I believe we made very good progress, but our work here is not yet done! The inequalities that this world faces are still far and wide, but they are not insurmountable! We can and we will overcome!" 

There was a moment for hollering and hooting.

"But first of all, we, as the original members," Enjolras waved his hands out to the people sitting closest to the front. "Would like to welcome our newest members. So please, stand up!"

A young woman stood up at the very back, a small little sprout shooting up beside her, and she gave a small smile. "Hi," she waved.

"Éponine? Is that you?"

"Oh, Marius uh, hi." 

"I just knew our paths would cross again! I'm so glad that it was here!" the man said, grinning at the new member, and drawing a timid nod from the girl. 

"And I'm Gavroche!" the little boy jumped from beside the girl, flashing a smile to the crowd. 

"My name's Musichetta," another woman said, not far from Éponine and her little brother. 

"Uh, Carlos," a confused man stood, brows tightly knit together. "It's become pretty clear to me that this is not the _United Chess Club_ , but I think I'll stay."

There were a couple of cheers for Carlos, and after a few more people stood up, there was one last man, a half-empty wine bottle in his hand. 

"Ah, Mr. Cherry Amaretto joins us," Enjolras raised his eyebrows at Courfeyrac. 

"Hm? Oh yes! That's me!" Grantaire laughed nervously. "I'm Grantaire."

"Grantaire, thank you. Now, as I am sure you are all aware, a pressing matter that has arisen in the wake of 2016 is..." 

~*~

_**2002, Friday 15th January 2016** _

"And that will be all for tonight. Thank you, and we hope to see you all here next week."

Grantaire sat, mouth slack, and gaze fixed on the man at the front of them room as the crowd filed out, wine bottle now only having a mere eighth of liquid left in it, and unable to move out of his seat.

This man was not only hot, but powerful; captivating. Just simply... wow. 

"Amaretto drunk-o," Enjolras addressed him directly with a curt smile, walking over to the man. "Am I going to need everyone aiding you home or can you last the way back to your bed." 

"Enjolass," Grantaire smiled up at the man. "Get it? Because you have a great  _ass_." He chuckled. "You're pretty inspiring man, I'll be here next week."

And with that, he left the room, swaggering on out after that one step backwards where he almost forgot his wine bottle. 

Enjolras (like the desperate little blushing teenage boy that he  _definitely wasn't_ ) stared after him, before clearing his throat and turning back to his friends. 

"Courfeyrac, good job recruiting. Combeferre, I need just that little bit more research to back me up. You did great today though. Marius, that little kid looked more than overjoyed about this meeting, but his sister looked iffy about being here. If you know her, then try and get her to stay. She seems useful to be keeping around, and the squirt more so. We need them both. Jehan! You and Feuilly are back on charismatic posters and advertisement duty. Bahorel... you join them. And Joly and Bossuet? Good recruiting, but we're going to need more for this next movement."

Each man nodded, smiling back at their leader. "Thanks for your hard work, I'll see you all around." 

~*~

_**0955, Saturday 30th January 2016** _

Enjolras paced restlessly before his two best friends, muttering furiously as he went. 

"Who does he think he is, seriously?"

"Who, Enj? You've been going on and on about  _him_ for like an hour now, and we still have uh... no idea who you're talking about." 

Courfeyrac and Combeferre eyed each other, no where near as oblivious as they put up a front for, and waiting with the utmost patience for Enjolras to  _just bloody wake up and open his eyes, God_ damn _it._

Enjolras continued to complain until he slumped down into the couch opposite from the love seat his best friends were perched in, a long sigh leaving his lungs. 

"Is it Cherry Amaretto Boy?" Courfeyrac asked, trying to keep his face straight. (Which, pretty hard feat seeing as he was  _totally not straight_ for the friend sitting beside him, but that was a story for another time.) 

"Yes it's R who the hell else drinks three bottles of beer in a meeting?"

"Oh, so you call him R now, do you?" Combeferre teased, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Grantaire. Whatever," huffed Enjolras, using the puff of air to push his fringe out of his face. 

"Aww," Courfeyrac cooed to Combeferre, wrapping his arm around him in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. "Honey, look at our little son, all grown up."

"It happens so soon," Combeferre said, voice close to a whisper as he wiped at a nonexistent tear.

"He's in love," Courfeyrac said. 

"And next thing we know he's gone running off after the boy and he won't be our little baby anymore," they chorused, fake sniffling their way through the sentence before huddling up to each other. 

"Our son, our son..." 

"You two are ridiculous. And  _wrong_. I'll see you at the next meeting," Enjolras snapped, stalking out of the room. 

~*~

_**2043, Friday 22nd April 2016** _

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? You were kind of out of it the whole time. If you're feeling sick you should've just stayed home this is just one meeting-"

"Enjolass," Grantaire smiled weakly, eyes drooping. The quirk to his lips was frail, trembling at the edges, and soon it had disappeared without a trace, transforming into soft sobbing into Enjolras's chest. 

"I-I can't, my... m-m-my-"

Enjolras held onto him tightly, running a comforting hand through his hair as he shushed the man. "You don't have to talk. Come on, I'll take you home." 

He'd said it so absentmindedly, it wasn't until he'd said goodbye to his friends and taken the trembling man to his doorstep that he realised he'd taken Grantaire straight to  _his house_. And he kinda just called it home for the both of them. 

Which  _crap_ now he was going to have tell Courfeyrac he was right, and the stubborn little shit that Enjolras was immedaitely thought  _to hell with that_. 

Enjolras wrapped Grantaire tightly into his blankets, tucking another duvet over his chin and drawing up a chair to sit beside the man as he slept. He placed a towel over Grantaire's eyes, and turned the lamp on to study up on more details that he could address in the next meeting of  _Equal Rights Take Flight_ , fingers light on the keyboard as he tried to make his tapping soft. 

He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he awoke to a hand tangled in his own, blanket patterns smushed into his face, and his laptop closed and upside down on the floor. 

He hoped he hadn't dropped that...

But onto more pressing matters, the sleeping angel who he currently had his hands interlaced with. 

Hm.

About that... 

Uh, onto even more pressing matters, aka Enjolras really really needed to go pee. 

He spent a grand total of two minutes disentangling his hand from Grantaire's and sneaked off to relieve himself, returning to find Grantaire stretching himself into an awakened state. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Enjolras asked tentatively, standing at the edge of the bed. 

"Mmm, look at you," Grantaire giggled. "My adorable little puppy of fury." 

So no, he may have stretched, but he was definitely not awake. 

"Grantaire? R. Wake up," Enjolras patted at his cheek, hands still a little damp from just having washed them. 

"Back to sleep baby," Grantaire drawled lazily, turning onto his stomach. 

The blonde simply sighed, letting out a soft snort and turning around to start breakfast. 

 

**_1059, Saturday 23rd April 2016_ **

"Thanks for uh... the breakfast. And all that," Grantaire squirmed under Enjolras's gaze, feeling he'd overstayed his company. 

"You can stay, you know. I've been needing a lazy morning, haven't had one in a long while."

"So you... want me to stay?"

"Well you could say that," Enjolras brought a hand to his neck, nose scrunching up the faintest bit. 

"Don't blame me if you regret this," R replied with that same cheeky smile Enjolras was so used to seeing. 

 

**_1111, Saturday 23rd April 2016_ **

Enjolras let out a strangled groan. That bastard bit his lip. 

He pulled away, panting slightly, and eyed the man before him. "I hate you."

"Like hell you do, Enjolass," Grantaire replied, just that side of breathless, before locking his lips with Enjolras' once more. 

And how did this all happen, you may ask? 

Well, the devious little sh- piece of excretion that Grantaire is pulled up his own Netflix account and suggested an irresistible Rom-Com to the naïve man sitting beside him, and then they both just kinda pulled their heads out their (very nicely toned) arses. 

 

And that, mes amis, happens to be the very long-winded story that had Courfeyrac and Combeferre waiting  _very_ patiently, making small nudges at the two men whenever they could. 

Courfeyrac likes to say it was all thanks to his Cherry Amaretto and Chocolate Chips™ Ice Cream.

Combeferre, the reasonable man that he is, likes to say that it was nothing but Enjolras coming to terms with his feelings.

Enjolras says it was all Grantaire, admitting his defeat.

So does Grantaire, else they'd still be awkwardly flirting with each other for another three months, not having passionate make out sessions after equal rights meetings.

 

Whichever way it goes, the heart eyes during meetings of  _Equal Rights Take Flight_ could perhaps be toned down, even just a little. 

Like seriously, _please_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone say thank you [Raveen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ciswave) ("Thank you Raveen.") for beta-ing this and thank you Jeremy ("Thank you Jeremy.") for giving me insight into your wonderful life of Gelatissimo employment. 
> 
> Also say thank you to [Emily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feuillyish) because without her I would not have been so fiercely inspired and determined to write this fic. I'm both glad and terrified that E/R is your otp. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
